The present invention is based on a hand-guided power reciprocating saw.
A known, hand-guided power reciprocating saw referred to as a compass saw (DE 101 19 561 A1) has an oscillating device with a U-shaped holder attached to the housing of the compass saw and a support roller situated between the holder legs, which supports the spine of the saw blade. The support roller is provided with a V-shaped groove that accommodates the spine of the saw blade. In order to prevent a lateral deflection of the oscillating device crosswise to the sawing direction during sawing, a guide mechanism is provided that is fastened to the housing of the compass saw or to a base plate that serves to support the compass saw on the work piece to be sawed. The guide mechanism is embodied as fork-shaped and at the fork ends, supports guide jaws oriented toward each other, which engage the holder of the oscillating device, in the region of the holder in which the support roller is situated.
A known hand-guided saber saw (WO 02/22297 A1) has a support device with a support roller that supports the saw blade spine of the saw blade in the sawing direction and can be driven to oscillate as needed in the sawing direction. In order to prevent a lateral deflection of the saw blade crosswise to the sawing direction during sawing, the saber saw has a guide device that is for guiding and laterally supporting the saw blade; this guide device has two guide elements resting against opposite sides of the saw blade and has a servomotor embodied in the form of a spring drive that is able to adjust the distance between the guide elements to the thickness of the saw blade. The guide device is integrated into the machine housing and has a pair of tong-like pivot arms that protrude from the machine housing in front of the saw blade in the sawing direction. The guide elements situated at the ends of the tongs grasp the saw blade above the base plate by means of their through opening for the saw blade. A clamping device that holds the saw blade is coupled to the guide device so that the guide elements lift away from the saw blade when the clamping device opens and are placed against the sides of the saw blade when the clamping device closes. The guide elements are embodied in the form of roller bodies or ceramic parts, each of which is situated on the one pivot arm of the two-armed tong pivot arms. The tong pivot arms are connected by means of a joint and, with guide bolts that protrude from their pivot arms at the end oriented away from the guide elements, engage in grooves that are situated in a bearing component and diverge from each other in a slightly oblique fashion at an angle of less than 6°. When the bearing component is slid, the tong pivot arms are pivoted via the guide bolts and the sides of the grooves. Two compression springs engage the bearing component and load the bearing component in the longitudinal direction of the saw blade, transmitting a force to the tong pivot arms via the grooves and guide bolts so that the guide elements on the tong pivot arms rest against the sides of the saw blade with a prestressing spring force.